


The Ties That Bind

by CandyCornIsNasty



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Spanking, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCornIsNasty/pseuds/CandyCornIsNasty
Summary: When Madara and Tobi slaughter every adult in the Uchiha clan, 16-year-old Itachi is left to keep a promise and raise his younger brother.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060817
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: A 5-year-old Sasuke finds his dead parents.  
> (Feel free to skip, sad chapter :( . )

5-year-old Sasuke raced home, taking the shortest route and running his tiny feet to their limit. He chastised himself for training so late. He’d be tardy to dinner, again. Oh noooo! And he didn't have some awesome excuse like his older brother did, he wasn't a fancy anbu captain, or anything special, he was just a cheeky Uchiha Hatchling.

'Father will be cross this time for sure. . . I should've just put the dumb wooden shuriken away and came home when it started getting dark.'

His expression was penitent as he entered the large wooden house. “Tadaima. . .” He nearly stammered as he slid his combat sandals off.

The mini waited a moment for a scolding or the taunting voice that beckoned him, though nothing came. He shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd worked himself up for nothing. Father was probably working late at the police station or had went on a date night with mom. Maybe. . . oh just maybe, Older brother’s watching me tonight! That means. . Sasuke grinned. I can play with older brother all night! And have a sleepover, just the two of us! 

He smirked and then made his way through the house. He stopped to sniff the air, wondering what was cooking up for supper but sadly, the air was dry, and rotten. He pinched his nose and spoke. “Grosssss. Older brother! What's that smell. . . ? Father will scold us if he comes home to it." He peered into the kitchen and then procceded through the house. "Niisan? . . Hello! Something stinks. . ?” 

“S-Sasuke. . .” Came the broken, hardly recognizable voice.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open. Without any further thought he dashed to the sitting room. “Older Brother!” he screamed, only to hear a faint. “No, Sasuke. . . don't-!” as he entered.

The Tiny Uchiha's big black eyes immediately locked onto his parents, who were lain on the floor and covered in blood. Initially, the poor baby was confused. He stared at the bodies. Expecting something, anything to deem it untrue, a genjutsu, anything. His eye twitched and his mouth fumbled. “W-What. . . O-Older brother? Mother and Father- are!” 

His pooling eyes widened and went up to Itachi, who could be seen sobbing over the bodies. "W-who? W-why. .Older brother" The 5-year-old swallowed. His stance became wobbly, he attempted a step forward, though felt himself leaning to the side then. . . everything went dark.


	2. The time that flys

Three and a half weeks had passed since the massacre. The once kind, talkative, and cheerful child, was now quiet, pessimistic, and withdrawn to everyone and everything, except for his kind and gentle older brother.

It was a warm Thursday evening. After a long day of preschool, little Sasuke bundled up in his caregivers lap, his head burrowed into the warm chest. Comforting arms wrapped around his small frame and tender strokes trailed down his spine.

Itachi held his younger sibling close in his arms. Sasuke stubbornly accepted the soft kisses to his raven head.

Secretly though, he loved it. And no matter how much Sasuke tried to savour the moments with his brother, they were lost.

Before the little one knew it, he was alone in his room, with the lights out and the covers over him.

The poor mini Uchiha turned around under his blanket when it occured to him that he was reminiscing. He sniffled up wet snot. Itachi didn’t have any time to play that night, as older brother had taken on another late patrol. 

It wasn't fair! No, it wasn't fair at all. After mother and father had passed away. . . older brother had promised they'd play more. . But it only seemed like he was getting even farther away than before!

He missed his mother's voice, his mother's hold. And despite everything, Sasuke missed papa too. All he had ever wanted to do was please father and get the same affectionate and proud looks older brother got. But no. no. Madara had to ruin it all!

Sasuke didn't care that father was strict or that mother's scoldings hurt, he wanted his parents. He wanted the pain in his heart to go away.

Sasuke lay in bed, tearful. He watched the wooden wall with malice, he stared at the picture of his parents and cursed under his breath. Though his anger wasn’t caused by the frame, it just happened to be there, like a lot of things that unfortunately had to suffer from his hatred.

One day i'll become a strong shinobi. . . stronger than anyone else and the hokage. . ! And- And. . I'll kill MADARA UCHIHA!

Through his tears, flashing-bloodred eyes spinned with three dark tomoe.


End file.
